18th Floor Balcony
by AngelKruger
Summary: The place where it all started is the same place where they would have to say goodbye. My first fic, i hope you like it. Shiznat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME, i swear that they are the ones that get in my mind while i'm asleep!! even though i wouldn't mind owning a certain red hair and green eyed kitty ; )

I also don't own the song "18th floor balcony" by Blue October, i just borrowed it.

**18th Floor Balcony**

**By AngelKruger**

I go out to the balcony to see the scenery that reminds me so much of you, of that morning when for the first time I woke up between your arms and discovered you looking at me with tenderness, your eyes fixed in mine, while your smile full of emotions was telling me a silent " I love you ", the multicolored leaves of the trees make me smile with the same tenderness that you did it that morning, it's yellow and orange colors shining under the sun while they fall down slowly to the soil then to be dragged by the soft breeze, here, in the balcony of the 18th. floor of this hotel, the time stops for me; for us, giving us the opportunity to re-live through those moments when for the first time we surrendered in body and soul, where for the first time we said to each other "I love you".

_**I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?**_

A sigh escapes from between my lips and I close my eyes inhaling the fresh air of this autumn evening, and there it is, the soft essence of you surrounding me, wrapping me in an endless hug, here, I feel home, here between your arms.

- What are you thinking about? - your breath in my ear makes me smile while you embrace me.

- You.

- What a coincidence.

- Were you thinking about me? - I ask as i kiss you in the forearm.

- No, i was thinking about me - I hit you softly in the arm and I can feel your body tremble while you give me the soft melody of your laugh.

I turn around still wrapped between your arms and cling strongly to your waist inhaling your perfume, God your smell drives me crazy even after so long we've been together.

I feel your lips place a soft kiss on my forehead and i turn my face over to meet your eyes, these eyes that i will always adore, these eyes that hold an eternal forest and the depth of the endless sea within them. Your eyes full of love always make me get lost in them for a short eternity.

_**And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony.  
We're both flying away.**_

A smile forms in your beautiful face and i follow the lines of your face with my fingertips, i close my eyes trying to memorize every detail of your features in my heart, I feel your head rest in the palm of my hand and your hand caressing the back of mine, i open my eyes to see you with yours closed kissing the palm of my hand.

-I'm sorry i couldn't come sooner.

-Don't be, i'm happy now that you're here.

-Has it been too hard to take care of Angel by yourself?- you ask with your eyes still closed.

-It has it's ups and downs but my mom has been with me the whole time.

-How is she?

-She's ok, she misses you, we all do.

_**So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me**_

You open your eyes again and look at me like always; or maybe as never before, I close the distance between our mouths in a slow and sensual kiss, parting only to take air you rest your forehead in mine and smile with your eyes still closed.

- Would you like some tea?- i ask you softly even though i already know the answer.

- Only if you prepare it.

I smile and go to the small kitchen of the hotel room.

- Don't worry, i was not thinking of drink it if you were doing it, jajaja.

- Veeeerry funny.

I watch you while i prepare the tea, your slender and strong body that I like so much, your long midnight blue hair falling down as a cascade over your shoulders, a long strand of silky hair caressing the side of your face carelessly, truly the image of a goddess in all her glory, it is something that has never stopped marveling me.

You turn around to face me once i'm done with the tea and take the silver tray of my hands, you deposit it in the small table in the corner of the balcony.

- Madame - you hold the chair for me, knowing that I love when you do that.

- Thank you, my love.

The time goes by without us noticing, we don't speak, but the silence does not trouble us, on the contrary, our eyes say more than what we could explain with words, the sun settles in the horizon and we see it while holding hands.

- I love you - i say as i stand up and rest my hands in the rail of the balcony.

- And I love you, my girl - you stand by my side and kiss me softly.

- God, i miss you.

My voice breaks on having said those words, my eyes become damp, I have already spent too much time containing my tears, but I cannot take it any more.

Now my tears run freely for my face, you pull me towards you and I cling to your body with desperation, i let out the sobs that my throat had retained all this time, God it hurts, I can not take it any more.

_**And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...**_

I am tired but i don't want to go to sleep, i don't want to miss even one moment with you, but finally you deposit me softly in the bed laying next to me with a smile in your face.

- Shh, don't cry, my love, I am always here, next to you.

- I ca-can't ... n-not any... more.

I feel how your body slightly trembles because it is now you who spills silent tears.

" _Why "_

- Why?

- We always knew that this moment would come.

- But it was not fair, you were so young and i had just found you.

- And you still have me.

- It is not the same and you know it.

_I know_

I'm not sure how long we've been laying in bed like this and neither it matters to me, we continue in the same position, joined in a hug knowing that this will be the last one, the room is dark, only the tenuous moonlight illuminates us, i would give everything for being able to stop time in this moment, being in the place that i feel more safe than anywhere else, your arms.

But the time has come.

- It is time.

- I know- my eyes begin to close, I fight against it with all my strength but i know it's useless.

You approach me and caress my face, this time it is you who spills the first tear while fighting hard not to break, it breaks my heart to see you like that.

I break the distance between us and give you a kiss, a desperate kiss, full of pain but more than anything, full of love, in this kiss; the last one, I give to you my soul that forever will be yours.

- I will always be with you, walking next to you, I love You.

- I love you, some day we will meet again.

- I will wait for you the whole eternity if necessary.

_**And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'till I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams**_

I feel your weight leaving the bed and you go towards the cradle to the right of the room, a melancholic smile settles in your face and you bend down to kiss the forehead of the small girl who lies pleasantly asleep, foreign to what it goes on around her.

- I love you my little Angel, take care of mom and never forget me.

You walk to the balcony, I can see you crying, you stop on the threshold of the door and the wind caresses your long hair, you close your eyes and sigh, then you look at me with a sad look, the last one that I will never see.

I see how your body slowly disappears in the darkness of the night and I only look at you with frustration and pain.

- Nat... Natsuki don't, don't go away.

- Farewell my love; Shizuru, i'll wait for you.

My eyes begin to close without me being able to avoid it.

_**I knew it from the start  
My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No, we're not going to sleep**_

The light of the sun that enters through the balcony wakes me up, but I remain immobile embracing the pillow trying to perceive your scent in it, but it is not there, with my soul broken in a thousand pieces I get up of the bed and prepare everything, it is time for us to go.

With our daughter in arms I approach for last time the balcony and then I see it, a pure white rose lies alone in the rail of the balcony, with a loving smile I take it and inhale its aroma and there there i find it, your essence impregnated in it.

- Farewell, my love.

_**Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..  
Flying away**_

And here, in the balcony of the 18th. floor, where everything began, I say goodbye to my only love although she will always be with me.

_" We'll meet again"_

FIN

I hope that this work of my twisted imagination was of your liking, remember, reviews are more than welcome!!

'Till next time.


End file.
